When I Let the Water Take Me
by Lunnar-Eclipse
Summary: One-shot: It had been more than a year since Nabu's passing and each day was more difficult than the last. Although she seemed happy on the outside, inside, her mind was a raging inferno of anger, guilt and lament. She didn't know how she had kept going for this long...


**Author's Note: Here's my second installment in this series-ish thing. This one is based on Florence + the Machine's "What the Water Gave Me". I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>"And time goes quicker, between the two of us. Oh, my love, don't forsake me, take what the water gave me...<em>"

Layla made her way across the sandy beach. She watched as the sun began it's setting in the west, the waves lapping against the sand; allowing ripple-like patterns to be made against the Earth. There was a soft breeze that caused foam to spout out from the calm waters; the peace breaking and hissing up; crashing and roaring...like Layla's mind.

It had been more than a year since Nabu's passing and each day was more difficult than the last. Although she seemed happy on the outside, inside, her mind was a raging inferno of anger, guilt and lament. She didn't know how she had kept going for this long...Maybe it was the support of her friends that kept her up? Maybe it was just the promise to stay alive she had made? Maybe it was just her own sense of self keeping her from jumping in that deep blue water, and never coming back up?

_"And oh, poor Atlas. The world's a beast of a burden. You've been holding up a long time..."_

More than once had she thought of ending it all. Of slicing; of jumping; of drinking. No one understood the pain that she was going through. Everyone had some sense of love left-even if they're relationships weren't perfect. No one had had their significant other snatched away from them in such a selfish manner...

She'd sometimes wonder what would have happened if she had stayed with Nebula; if she had remained a vengeful fairy. At least then she had a purpose. It was a twisted, vile purpose...but it was a purpose, and in a moment such as this, it had been a _beautiful_ purpose.

Layla had never felt so much anger before in her life. The emotion clouded her common sense and all she wanted to do was get rid of the source of the pain. But...her friends had stopped her; had talked her out of it; had convinced her otherwise.

She growled and threw a stone at the ocean, the rock hitting the surface with a _plunk_. How could she have given up her quest so easily? Her one chance to avenge the one she loved and she blew it. Tears stung her eyes as she looked at the water; the sand turning a dark color as her drops hit the soft ground.

How could she have done such a thing? How could she have been so foolish? She huffed and continued walking until she reached the ocean; the cool water hitting her feet in a slow, recurring pattern. She looked down at the water, her reflection looking back up at her.

Layla had seen better days that was for sure. Her eyes were lanky and sullen, and her hair was nappy and tangled. She watched as her tears hit the waters surface; ripples dancing across where they hit.

Thoughts began to cross her mind as she stared into the deep, unforgiving blue. She _had_ been holding on for a long time, and it certainly didn't look like there was anything left for her here anymore...

_"'Cause they took your loved ones, but returned them in exchange for you. But would you have it any other way?"_

There was nothing left for her here. There was no happiness; no future; no love..._They_ had taken Nabu away from her. _They_ had taken him away when he had risked himself for her.

More tears began to fall from her eyes as she remembered that day...the cause of her nightmares, the cause of her stress, the cause of her dread. Did she have to live with this burden for the rest of her life? She looked forward at the vast expanse in front of her; her eyes glittering as the sun twinkled in the mere twilight of day. No...she could have another life...she could have a say so.

One last tear streamed down her face, before her legs kicked into action; they sloshing about through the water as she made her way deeper and deeper into the ocean...

_"'Cause she's a cruel mistress and a bargain must be made. But oh, my love, don't forget me, when I let the water take me..."_

Layla could feel the last bit of sand and Earth slip away beneath her toes as she made it as far out as she could stand. Water lapped around her face, stinging her eyes and wringing her hair. She looked at the surface of the water, nothing but cold blackness underneath the seemingly shimmering surface.

She sighed and looked up at the sky...Death is a cruel thing, isn't it? Even in the end, he is the only one who wins. You think that trying to cheat him out will make it more peaceful, will make it more satisfying, but even seconds before it happening, a vile taste will fill your mouth as you suddenly regret your decision. You try and fight for life, but it's too late: you've made your decision.

Layla took a shaky breath. She understood what was going to happen if she went deep enough, but she had made up her mind. She felt guilt and betrayal flick her as she remember the promise she had made to Nabu. The promise to live on. But...the bargain must be made; the table has been set and there was no stepping back. She had made her decision. Death was knocking at her door.

With one last gulp-her final gulp-she plunged into the watery depths, allowing the cold water to drag her down...


End file.
